For Those About To Rock, I Salute You
by The High Queen Of Angst
Summary: This is simply to say thank you. All of you. A second year down on this site, and you all still manage to keep me humbled and feeling blessed for your support. Here's to another year of shenanigans, murder, and mayhem. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the lyrics marred in this gift. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: This is simply to say thank you. All of you. A second year down on this site, and you all still manage to keep me humbled and feeling blessed for your support.**

**Here's to another year of shenanigans, murder, and mayhem. Without further ado, the lyrics featured in this gift are shamelessly adapted from Eminem's song "Without Me" Again...I repeat...I adapted them...but the lyrics belong to him wholly and completely.**

**Marshall...please don't kill me. Or sue. Cause...I love you?**

**If you all don't hear back from me...you know what happened.**

* * *

><p>A single spot light comes glaring as it falls upon one Fandom Angst, author of "Back to Darkness" and "Creatures of the Underworld"<p>

Clearing their throat...their expression becomes serious and unamused at they droll off and deadpan into the microphone with a ridiculously heavy British accent.

"Fandom Angst...Real Name No Gimmicks..."

Fandom Angst strolls off the stage with swagger, the garish spot light following them as they pass The High Queen of Angst. The partners in crime and co authors exchange fist bumps before Fandom Angst escapes off the stage after their introduction, only to be nearly run over by The High Queen's two best friends and sisters, The most beautiful of lies and Kon13 as they prance onto the stage.

Hip hop music begins to fill the stage as the two authors skip and parade around The High Queen of Angst, who bobs her head with a thuggish beat as she lifts the mic and and drones off in a horrendous obnoxious, nasally, high-pitched voice.

Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside

The High Queen of Angst lifts her hand to point skyward, twirling her index finger around as the two ladies continue to dance around in a circle around her.

'round the outside

'round the outside

She continues to thuggishly nod her head as the music continues to flood the stage.

Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside

'round the outside

'round the outside

The High Queen gives a whoop and sign of victory to the crowd as an erotic moan comes from somewhere in the audience.

...you know who you are...

WOO! (Ooooh!)

Kon13 and The most beautiful of lies make a mad dash off the stage as a curtain raises to reveal a full blown choir of angst writers.

SweetLiars, Queen Ore-sama, BrokenButFriends, Contrary To Popular Belief, and Princess Unicorn123 begin chanting in black choir robes.

Guess who's back (back back)

Back again (gain gain)  
>Queeny's back (back back)<p>

Tell a friend (friend friend)  
>Guess who's back<br>Guess who's back  
>Guess who's back<br>Guess who's back  
>Guess who's back<p>

Guess who's back  
>Guess who's back...<p>

The sound of a match being lit comes up and over the music as the garish spot light falls back on The High Queen of Angst. Seductively blowing the match out, The High Queen gives a smile before falling into a nasally rap verse.

I've created a monster

'Cause nobody wants to read humor no more

They want angst, so I chop livers  
>Well if you want angst, this is what I'll give ya<br>A little bit of suicide, mixed with some cold murder

Her face becomes squished and serious as she really gets into the lyrics, clenching a dramatic fist of emotion.

Some horror that'll jumpstart my heart quicker

Than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital

By the doctor

When I'm not cooperatin'  
>When I'm rockin' the netbook while he's operatin'<p>

The High Queen's expression becomes amused as an eyebrow waggle and wry smile crosses her lips, immediately parted by another lyrical outburst.

HEY!

You waited this long, now stop debatin'

'Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag

And ovulating

Her voice becomes obnoxious in its mimicry as she continues to peddle her rap tune.

"I know that you got a job, High Queeny!

But your readers heart problems are complicating"

The Queen raises her fist in revolt to the trolls and the Critics United who threatened her and others with shutting them down and silencing them.

So the lyric police

Won't let me be

Or let me be me

So let me see

They tried to shut me down

Oh well, we'll see

'Cause it feels so empty without me

Hips rock and sway to the rhythm and pace of the rap as The High Queen continues to lay down the sick beat.

So come on dip, my bum on your lips

Forget that!  
>Blood on your lips, and some in your grits<p>

And get ready

'Cause this shit's about to get heavy  
>And I'm laughin' at these lawsuits<p>

AIN'T GOT NO MONEY!

The words are screamed out as The High Queen raises her hand above her head, waving it in rhythm to the beat and the thuggish nod of her head as she hits the chorus.

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody...just follow me  
>'Cause we need a little...controversy<br>'Cause it feels so empty without me

I said

"This looks like a job for me"

So everybody...just follow me  
>'Cause we need a little...controversy<br>'Cause it feels so empty without me

The Queen juts a finger to the crowd of angst readers who have loved and supported her through two years of blood sweat and tears.

...this one's for you...

Little hellions

Kids feeling rebellious  
>Embarrassed, their parents still use a thesaurus<br>They start feeling like prisoners, helpless...  
>'Til someone comes along on a mission and types<p>

"BIIIIITCH!"

The word comes snarled out through the mic before she continues in her lyrical brilliance.

A visionary, vision is scary

Could start a revolution, polluting the net waves

A rebel  
>So just let me revel and bask in the fact<p>

That I got everyone kissing my ass

And it's a disaster!

Such a catastrophe!

For you to see

So damn much of my ass, you ask for me?

Well I'm back!

Her hips move in time and beat of the batman theme song as she belts it out like a dork.

[Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!]  
>Fix your slow modem and<p>

Tune it in

And then I'm gonna enter in, and up under your skin

Like a splinter  
>The center of attention, back for the winter<br>I'm interesting

The best thing since wrestling  
>Infesting<p>

In your kids computers

And nesting

The Queen pugs her knows to mimic being thrown over a poor quality comm system.

Testing...

She continues laying down mad lyrics for the amusement of the crowd.

"Attention Please"

Feel the tension

Soon as someone mentions me  
>Here's my 10 cents<p>

My 2 cents is free  
>A nuisance<p>

Who sent

you sent for me?

The High Queen of Angst begins to rock and bob to the chorus, raising a hand above her head to the rhythm of the beat.

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody...just follow me  
>'Cause we need a little...controversy<br>'Cause it feels so empty without me

I said

"This looks like a job for me"

So everybody...just follow me  
>'Cause we need a little...controversy<br>'Cause it feels so empty without me

Falling into the final verse, throwing her hand up in thuggish seriousness as she continues to rap for the amusement of her beloved fans. Her family.

A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with

Anybody who's talking this shit, that shit  
>Kyo Sohma, you prick!<p>

You gonna get your ass kicked  
>Worse than that little...Akito bastard<p>

And Yuki  
>You gonna come home with Queeny<p>

you 17 year old sliver headed boy

You love me  
>I know you want me<p>

You're so hot...lets go its over

The Queen throws up a disco finger, her face squishing with emotion as she belts out the next words with passion.

EVERYBODY gonna listen to techno!

She falls back into the rhythm of the rap, composing herself in thuggish seriousness.

Now let's go

Just give me the signal

I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
>I've been dope<p>

Suspenseful with a pencil

Ever since Kon turned herself into a symbol

The High Queen rocks to the rhythm of the words as they fall from her lips with ease.

But sometimes the shit just seems

Everybody only wants to discuss me  
>So this must mean I'm disgusting<p>

But its just me, I'm just obscene  
>Though I'm not the first Queen of angst writing<br>I am the worst thing since Kon13

To do angst writing so heartlessly  
>Just wish this could get me wealthy<p>

Another boisterous outburst interrupts from her lips, momentarily throwing the rap off before she falls back into the rhythmic pace again.

HEY!

There's a concept that works  
>20 million other angst writers emerge<br>But no matter how many fish in the sea

It'd be so empty without me

The High Queen of Angst falls into the chorus one more time, grinning to the fans in the audience as she raises her hand above her head.

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody...just follow me  
>'Cause we need a little...controversy<br>'Cause it feels so empty without me

I said

She juts a finger and the mic to the audience as they chant along with her to finish up the chorus all together.

"This looks like a job for me"

So everybody...just follow me  
>'Cause we need a little...controversy<br>'Cause it feels so empty without me

The Queen begins to humorously babble, her tongue hanging out unattractively as she makes noises into the mic.

Hum dei dei la la

la la la la la

la la la la la

la la la la la

Hum dei dei la la

la la la la la

la la la la la

la la la la la

She throws up her middle finger in the air to wild applause as she screams out into the crowd.

"Kids!"

**END**


End file.
